


開到荼蘼

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	開到荼蘼

****  
*警官X心理學家

***注意：一有不適 即刻避雷 又病又騷 慎入謝謝**

 

 

>>

 

　　易先生给人的感觉总是疏离，但这并不能削弱他的存在感，如同严雪下展露枝头的艳梅，梅枝静立散发幽香，不被皑皑白雪所扰，粉而淡红的唇更如冰雪冻起的花瓣，好看得令人想采撷却只能观望；亦如生于彼岸的曼珠沙华，红色张扬却兀自沉静，向外放射的嫣红柔软又倔傲，像攫住猎物的爪牙，又如拒人于外的细刺。

 

　　易先生有着跟他气质外貌相匹配的职业，王警官第一次看见他，便觉心惊，或许是长年累月下犯的职业毛病，他总觉得易先生给他一丝危险的警讯，每回见着易先生，后颈上的寒毛便一阵竖立，但仔细瞧着易先生的容颜，又觉那些危险只是惊于易先生淡漠有礼的琥珀色虹膜、挺而尖翘的鼻尖、棱状分明的红唇、圆润的唇珠……

 

　　噢，易先生在谈论案情时，偶然抿起的嘴角边点缀着两个小涡，让易先生整个人瞬间像泡在蜜里，甜味从陶罐里悄然飘出。

 

　　易先生恰到好处的微笑勾起的不只是两浅梨涡，还有正在任务报告时拍着白板分配人员的王警官的心，一颤一颤，有些愣神，视线与那双清浅的茶色凤眼对上，勾走的就不是神，是魂。

 

　　「王警官。」易先生的手指骨节分明，指甲盖修剪平整且甲面粉嫩，一步一步从王警官因双手束缚于身后，在衬衫下前倾鼓胀的胸肌，向上点过锁骨、沿着王警官线条分明的下颔线滑过他的脸颊，「你好像不是很意外。」

 

　　王警官是意外的，意外自己如此不小心，意外易先生这么快露出真面目。

 

 

　　醒来后脑袋混沌，职业的敏感性让他迅速找回神智，活动不了的手脚和周围昏暗的光线让他心里亮起警示，双手被反绑在背，依照腕上的触感和扯动时的清脆声响，限制他的是自己别在腰间的警用手铐，脚腕则是被塑料束带捆在椅脚，动弹不得。

 

　　抬眼只见易先生安静地坐在他正前方的床铺边缘，易先生眉眼精致从容，鼻梁上的金框眼镜让他看起来斯文乖张、高矜优雅，怀里抱着只猫，高傲的猫眼静静盯着王警官，如同易先生的琥珀瞳，那双竖起瞳孔的浅金色虹膜中央泛着灰绿，掺杂了房间内映出的暗红色调十分诡谲。

 

　　王警官环伺一周，整间房打着诡异的红光，只陈设着易先生臀下的床和自己被困在上的椅子，床铺摆着托盘，王警官看不太清里面装着什么。

 

　　「看不出来易先生力气不小。」王警官扯起单边的嘴角，脑袋还有些发胀，也不知道看起来单薄娇气的易先生是如何把自己扛到这又绑起来的。

 

　　「那你知道的太少了……」看着王警官透出冰冷且凌厉的桃花眸，易先生抿着嘴忍俊不禁，怀里的猫咪随着易先生起身的动作溜出他怀里，易先生没有强留，松手便让牠离开，但王警官可就不是那么轻易可以放手的对象了。

 

　　王警官扯了两下手腕，知道是白用功，看向易先生的目光多了分严肃，「你知道绑架和袭警是重罪吧。」

 

　　易先生俯身凝视王警官，歪了歪脑袋，修长葱白的食指点点自己的嘴唇，状似思考，随后嘴角扯出弧度，「我更乐意称这是约会，警官。」

 

　　毕竟两人最后出现在大众视野前，是王警官先开口邀约易先生共进晚餐的。

 

　　王警官冷言相对，「易先生的爱好真特殊。」

 

　　易先生不置可否，只是唇边掀起的笑意越发轻挑勾人，慢条斯理地从托盘中拿起透明的医用针筒，王警官顿时撑大眼眶，易先生却是高举起针管，盯着里头被红光映照的液体看了又看，漂亮的指头弹过针管，将空气逼近针头，随后轻按推头，把空气和些许液体推出，银色的尖细钢头在暗红灯照下闪烁着光芒，易先生满意咂嘴，步伐轻盈地像只波斯猫，绕到王警官身后，俯下身贴在王警官耳畔，低声絮语，「那请王警官配合一下我的特殊爱好吧。」

 

　　王警官猛然扭头，易先生及时把脑袋往后收回去躲过攻击，指腹流连在王警官卷起衬衫衣袖下露出的精实小臂，顺着上头紧绷而起的青筋脉络游走，接着扣住王警官企图挣扎的手臂，将针头刺了进去，一点点把针管里的液体推入，嘴里呢喃着，「嘘……只是让你配合点儿。」

 

　　「你打的什么？」王警官感到头皮发麻，未知的恐惧在心底蔓延，职业历练的素养让他勘勘保住面部表情的镇定。

 

　　「你猜？」易先生双手搭上他的肩膀捏了捏，弯腰在他耳边轻吐出声，含着气泡感的低哑声线酥酥软软，呼在耳廓的热气让人由脚底战栗至耳后，易先生喉间咯咯轻笑，心情愉悦地拍拍王警官的肩，随后绕回床边，蹲下逗着抬腿舔毛的猫咪。

 

　　「你知道吗，」易先生晃了晃手臂，没把紧抓着自己的猫给甩掉，便垂眸盯着猫爪看，一边跟王警官说话，又像是自言自语，「猫抱着主人的行为，你觉得可爱吗？」

 

　　王警官曾跟易先生分享猫咪的趣闻，家养的猫在他身上或踩或蹭，甚至是抱着他不放，都能逗得王警官瞇着眼露出晶亮犬齿，易先生轻轻地抚摸过猫的脑袋，双唇开阖的弧度不大，声调也很缓慢，「牠其实是在狩猎呢……用牠带着爪子的掌趾，将猎物抱住不放，前肢固定好猎物，确定猎杀位置。」

 

　　王警官没怎么在听，浑身燥热，体内每个细胞都亢奋不已，口干舌燥，一旁易先生的叨叨絮絮钻进耳里也显得不真切。

 

　　「就算是家猫被放养，也能迅速适应野外生活，回归原始的野性……他们还能猎捕比自己体型大的猎物。」

 

　　易先生将目光从猫移到王警官身上，视线流连在衬衫下绷起的肌肉曲线，鼓胀的胸肌和手臂肌肉随着王警官的挣扎奋起，深色的西裤布料也藏不住他裤裆下逐渐抬头的巨物。

 

　　「你说够了没？」王警官平时办案脾气就不太好，唯独对待外聘的易先生有礼相迎，但现下的情况也不容许他维持绅士风格，他知道易先生给他打了什么，意识清醒却情绪亢奋，所有欲望都被放大。

 

　　「啊，王警官受不了了吗？」易先生眼底涌现如稚嫩孩童般的无辜敢，边踏着跟猫似高贵矜持的步伐走到王警官面前，赤裸的脚掌皮肤白皙透着底下青筋的纹路，脚趾和脚跟却是粉的，一脚踏上王警官撑起裤裆的胯间，如猫咪肉球般踩按着。

 

　　王警官忍住了差点跑出喉咙的呻吟，柔软的脚掌辗压着他硬起的性器，隔着布料挑逗揉按，盯着易先生白嫩的脚掌，心底竟泛起一丝诡异的痛快，想将这脚掌的主人撂翻，按在那张宽敞的大床上狠狠操干。

 

　　「你特么还挺变态。」王警官甩甩脑袋，咬牙切齿吐出咒骂，恶狠狠的桃眸里布着血丝，气势凌厉。

 

　　但这点力度对易先生而言不成威胁，易先生笑得更开心了，「先开始的好像不是我吧。」

 

　　在工作时若有似无的触碰，深情似水实则欲壑难填的漂亮桃花眼，赤裸裸的目光扫射着自己全身上下，肢体肆无忌惮的靠近撩拨，王警官的心思早就一览无遗。

 

　　不过是先下手得逞的不是王警官，所以他恼怒罢了。

 

　　易先生嘴边挂着笑，嘴里哼着小曲，蹲下后将面颊贴上隆起的部位，闭眼蹭了蹭，隔着布料也能感受到底下坚硬炽热的温度，听见王警官隐忍的声音后易先生满足叹息，接着解开王警官的裤头，扯下底裤后里头弩张狰狞的性器弹跳出来，形状粗长饱满，办起事来也不知是否跟王警官本人一样雷风厉行。

 

　　想完易先生忍不住被自己逗笑了，伸出两指弹了下王警官硬挺的那处，在王警官吃痛的同时张嘴将饱满的顶端含进嘴里，王警官被那湿热的触感逼得无法淡定，浑身的感官细胞似乎都汇聚到被易先生含吮着的龟头。

 

　　冠状的前端肌肤敏感，易先生软热的口腔包覆着，用滑溜的舌头顺着顶端罅陷舔舐过去，又往下探出粉嫩的舌尖，沿着柱身上的筋脉一路舔吻，不时抬眼看王警官，眼里勾人的波光流转意图明显，王警官被铐在身后的手不自觉用力，拉扯到手炼铿锵作响。

 

　　「嘶……！」王警官忍着性器上传来如搔痒般的舔弄感，比之易先生泛红的眼尾更是致命，粉嫩的双唇一寸寸往下，将囊袋含进嘴里，吸吮着那处绵软的肌肤，从下方窜上小腹的快感让王警官鼻息加重，手铐被他扯出哐哐声。

 

　　易先生双手爬上王警官的大腿，摸索到大腿根部后用掌心按压住，以免王警官动得太激烈，吐出嘴里的囊袋，从根部细细往上舔弄，小巧的舌尖刻意勾勒过茎身浮出的筋络，缓慢进行的同时还盯着王警官瞧，双唇随后含住性器，放进嘴中吸吮，却因为王警官那处过于巨大，塞进一小截后便堵得他唇舌无法活动。

 

　　易先生试着用舌根抵着王警官的性器前端吞吐吮动，几欲作呕不说，还嘴唇麻疼脸颊酸痛，易先生本来就不是会亏待自己的人，索性放弃，吐出嘴里巨物时的动作却也是从容的，带着柔媚艳丽，粉红的舌尖牵连出来不及咽下的唾液，殷红的嘴唇衬得画面更活色生香，抬眼看向王警官的眼神也藏了道不尽的魅色。

 

　　王警官才刚尝到甜头就被迫止住，欲望的热流积聚在下腹无从排解，瞪着易先生的目光自然也火热难耐。

 

　　易先生站起来，舔了圈嘴，将红润的唇瓣舔得泛起水光，回望眼眶发红的王警官，嘴边小梨涡凹陷，「你想上我。」

 

　　易先生用的肯定句，眉眼间笑意更浓厚了，往后退了步，慢条斯理地解开皮带，拉下自己的裤子，浑圆挺翘的臀肉撑起贴身的底裤，易先生接着用他漂亮的手指，勾着内裤边缘，将之扯下。

 

　　王警官小声的骂了句粗话，只因他看见易先生那处白嫩无毛，平坦的下腹光滑无比，粉嫩淡色的性器微昂着头，易先生像个小朋友似光溜溜、粉嫩嫩的。

 

　　这还不够，易先生往后坐到床边，张开双腿曲起脚撑在床沿，私处完整暴露在王警官面前，易先生却神情自若，还有闲暇使尽媚眼撩人，手指在嘴里含吮着弄湿，接着探进股间，湿润的指头戳上暗红色的褶皱，将里头的肉一点点撑开。

 

　　王警官看着那几根修长白皙的手指在殷红的穴肉内来回抽动，下身早已硬得发疼，前端兴奋地分泌出些许液体，望着易先生的眼神像要把他盯穿，满室暗红下衬托出易先生的躯体白润如玉，欠人染指。

 

　　人是感官动物，颜色之于视觉更是直观，不同的色彩能给人不同的暗示──红色使人脉搏加快、心跳攀升、血压增高，长时间观看红色，还会让人烦躁不安，产生血腥、暴力、冲动的负面情绪。

 

　　易先生觉得时间够长够久了，他的王警官不只目眦通红，下方那狰狞的性器也鼓胀发红。

 

　　「过、来！」王警官几乎是咬牙切齿，下一句没出口的话约莫是老子干死你。

 

　　易先生脸上的愉悦神色过于明显，他的灵魂因王警官的反应为之兴奋，浅色双眸随光影晃动而显得乌黑晶亮，在大片红调的背景下像个狡黠的小恶魔，眼底闪烁着贪婪的欲望，一步步将猎物纳入盘中、将契约摊开，勾引人画押交易。

 

　　易先生分开双腿跨坐到王警官身上，柔嫩的肌肤接触到王警官烫热硬挺的性器引起颤栗，王警官动情地挺腰，似乎是想赶紧找准洞口捅进去，易先生却不急，扭臀蹭了王警官几下，双手伸直搭在王警官肩上，低头看着王警官，小卧蚕弯弯，倒是添了几分娇俏可爱，「王警官，我让你干我好不好？」

 

　　王警官呼吸粗重，抬眼见易先生近在眼前的精致脸孔，想也没想便仰起下颚凑上前叼住易先生的嘴唇，开开合合的话太多、太惹人烦了。

 

　　咬住易先生的嘴时动作是有些暴戾的，啃啃咬咬都尝出了血腥味，王警官的虎牙挺锋利，磨完下嘴唇，又去蹂躏那颗镶在上嘴唇中央的圆润唇珠，易先生整张嘴被咬得红艳艳，连蓄意伸出来挑衅的小舌头也被啃咬吸吮，又麻又疼。

 

　　王警官边啃边顶着胯，啃不得能挣开双手扣住眼前的人细腰，猛烈操干。易先生像是明白王警官的想法，被咬到嘴唇红肿泛血也能维持嘴角的笑意，「不好吗？」

 

　　易先生双手环在王警官脖子上，手指顺着王警官后颈的发尾抚摸，像情人间厮磨低语，又问了次，「你不想干我吗？」

 

　　王警官不说话，面色凶狠看着他的模样果然也很帅气。但易先生内心的小趣味没被满足，他就想听王警官亲口承认，毕竟他们可是在约会呀。

 

　　易先生伸出手扶着王警官那根粗硬的东西压在自己臀缝之间，圆翘且弹软的臀肉紧紧夹住它，易先生掂着脚提起腰又坐下，反复摩擦着王警官的性器，惹得对方梗着脖子猛瞧他，被欲望诱惑折磨，得不到更深入的满足，王警官终于松口，沙哑着声音说：「想。」

 

　　易先生笑弯了眼，「我知道你想。」

 

　　王警官被易先生的笑容掳获心神，下一秒全身的官感又聚集到下腹去，易先生握着他那着鼓胀的性器对准柔嫩的褶皱中心，缓缓坐下。

 

　　饱满硕大的前端一层层挤开软肉，捅平那处的纹理，殷红的皮肉被撑开发白，易先生仰着头喘气深呼吸，抓在王警官肩上的手指施力，企图藉由这平缓后穴彷佛被撕裂的疼痛——果然好大，易先生是有那么一丁点儿后悔。

 

　　后悔没早点拐王警官上床。

 

　　「啊、……」易先生好不容易将臀部坐到底，让王警官那根肉刃把他捅开，他感觉自己紧密地和王警官结合，像是被叉在鱼叉上的鱼般不得动弹，曼妙奇异的快感从泛着疼痛的那处涌上，易先生垂眼看向王警官，语调娇软，「里面舒服吗？」

 

　　王警官感觉到紧致温热的内壁紧紧包覆自己，原始的欲望驱使他向上挺腰，顺带将那张烦人的嘴给堵上。无奈双手双脚被束缚阻碍了他挺动腰杆的力度和频率，易先生被他撞了几下是有些腿软，不得章法的捣弄虽然让易先生兴奋雀跃，却也很疼。

 

　　易先生从不亏待自己，所以扶着王警官的肩膀，如刚才磨蹭一样掂起脚抬起臀又坐下，反复几下和王警官竟然达成和谐的律动，一坐一顶搭配契合，弹嫩的臀瓣频频拍打在王警官腿上，粗大的肉茎一次次捅进深处。

 

　　易先生满意地哼咛，揪着王警官敞开的衣襟，抚着对方饱满的胸膛，倚在他肩头磨蹭脸颊像只求欢的小猫，嘴里的呻吟倒是几分刻意撩拨，他犹记王警官喜欢猫，「喵……」

 

　　断断续续的低吟浅叫掺杂着沙哑的猫咪呜咽，王警官听着那贴在耳畔的软糯娇喘，恨不得能伸手掐住易先生的臀肉，扯开后狠狠操他，操到他闭上嘴，「你特么有病。」

 

　　王警官觉得易先生简直变态，不只把他捆着还自己骑上来扭腰摆臀，并且发出甜腻的、以假乱真的奶猫叫声，那特有的酥麻声线用来咪呜喊叫实在令人头皮发麻、下体发硬，王警官开始怀疑为此血脉偾张的自己可能也是个变态。

 

　　「你不喜欢吗？」易先生停下摆动的腰臀，缩紧穴口，绞得王警官又硬了几分，止不住往内顶，易先生并不刻意忍着呻吟，喉间顺势发出的哼叫撩得人心头发痒，还得忍受易先生将手举在颊边，握拳学猫爪似的勾了勾，「咪呜？」

 

　　见王警官故作嫌弃的眼神，易先生皱起眉头，泛红的精致眼尾让他的神色真当染上几分哀愁，流露出几朵梨花带泪欲语还休的意思，但下一秒王警官就收起怜惜的心，因为易先生将眼镜拿下，眨巴着清澈的大眼，瞬间朝气蓬勃起来，对着王警官说：「那不要猫了，别生气呀哥哥。」

 

　　这声哥哥喊的缠绵，第二个字用气音带过，尾巴拖得老长，酥酥软软像卷进舌尖的棉花糖瞬间融化，剩下颗颗糖粒沾在嘴里黏在牙上，甩都甩不开。

 

　　「嗯…！」易先生被猛然顶入的粗硬阴茎撞得颠起，还想再喊哥哥的声音模糊在喉间，王警官发狠咬在他的锁骨上，又叼住他颈边的软肉，虎牙用力得快戳进皮肤，大有警告易先生的意思。

 

　　「啊、嗯──」易先生被操得放肆叫喊，彷佛他真是个任性的小朋友，被哥哥欺负得狠了，双腿也懒得自个儿使劲，翘嫩的臀也不扭了，乖乖瘫在王警官身上任他摆布。

 

　　「你放开我。」王警官被箝制着行动手脚都无法施展，更别说尽兴情事。

 

　　易先生本来还带着娇憨的神情闪过一丝清明，盯着王警官审度半晌，才点头妥协，在王警官兜里摸出钥匙，从他身上爬下来时还有些腿软，交和那处分离时发出啵啾水声，易先生却神态自若地当没听见，替王警官解开手铐。

 

　　王警官只是耸耸肩膀扭着手腕活动筋骨，并没有如易先生想象中的那样直扑上来，倒是有几许失望了。

 

　　「脚也解开。」王警官踢踢腿，勒在脚踝上的束带绑得很紧，扯是扯不开的，估摸着已经圈出瘀痕。

 

　　易先生从托盘上拿来剪刀三两下把束带剪断，几乎是束带断开的同时，手中的利刃便被拍落在地，一股劲把他带起往床上扔，本来窝据在床边一隅的猫发出凄厉的叫声，竖着尾巴跳起一溜烟跑没影。

 

　　「哎，」易先生被掐着肩膀压进床铺，也不见星点惊恐，倒是神情促狭，慢悠悠地开口，「你吓到十八了。」

 

　　十八？管他十八十九二十，王警官手劲其大，犹如挣脱囚笼的猛兽直扑易先生，朝他还嘟囔着的艳红双唇咬了上去，掐着他肩膀的手往下，分开易先生白皙精瘦、线条结实的双腿，刚才还接纳着自己的那处湿润收缩着，王警官蛮横地将自己粗热的巨物挤进去，里头滑溜温热，软肉吸附上来，紧绞着他。

 

　　易先生被这一捅，仰起下颚小声哼唧，猛然犯入的凶物毫不留情，像是要把他钉在床上般使劲，王警官架开他的腿儿，挺着腰杆打桩似的疯狂捣入。

 

　　粗长的茎身撑开狭小的穴口，硕大的龟头不需技巧也能频繁擦撞过前列腺，又疼又爽的酥麻快感从下腹涌上，易先生煽情地抚摸王警官的腿，双脚不用王警官架着也自动敞开以便对方能直捣深处。

 

　　王警官不知道自己是不是魔怔了，入目所及的易先生好看又淫荡得让人疯狂，比之平时见着的那冰山美人般疏离高雅，现在的易先生就像是朵肆意绽放的冶艳玫瑰，连轻颦眉心的表情都牵动人的欲望。

 

　　被反复啃咬的嘴唇殷红欲滴，像败坏的玫瑰花瓣，啃出的血珠渗入唇缝，如同被搓揉过的花瓣破碎又溢出香浓的汁液，王警官倾身压折易先生的腿，凑近吻他，下身顶弄的动作没停，里头湿热柔软的触感使人发狂。

 

　　眼前全是红的──易先生的眼、易先生的唇、易先生的肌肤……在王警官眼里都染上层红，王警官听见自己的心脏热烈跳动、血液沸腾，平日里对易先生的欲念妄想在此刻得到满足，并且无限放大，躺在身下的易先生妖异无比、美得不可方物。

 

　　易先生纵情喘息呻吟，随着王警官撞击的频率加快，声音哽在喉间也变得支离破碎，燥热酸软的热流堆栈在下腹几欲爆发，每次前列腺被辗压过都让人浑身颤栗，易先生忍不住探手握住自己的性器撸弄，前后两端的快感逼得他眼角通红，易先生拱起腰，贴合骨架的匀称肌肉像豹子疾奔，身体拉出一道流畅优美的曲线，脚尖痉挛发颤，精液随着抽插套弄的动作喷出。

 

　　易先生射了后气喘吁吁的，沾染水光的双眼半阖着有些失神，王警官却还在持续搅弄着里面，刚高潮过的身体本就敏感，全身瘫软犹如扁舟浮木般随着王警官带来的狂风浪潮无助晃动，白皙如玉的腿跨在王警官肩头，本还乐意任他操弄的易先生，体内不堪负荷的刺激让他揪紧床单，收起腿踢在王警官肩膀，绷着身体想要逃离。

 

　　粗硬的性器在嫩肉里频频操干，饱满的前端不断研磨过前列腺，濒临失禁的腹胀感席卷而来，易先生头皮发麻的挣扎，却被王警官狠狠按住腰胯，易先生咬着唇无声尖叫，刚发泄过的性器颤巍巍地抖动两下，铃口流淌出稀薄浊液，那股被迫挤出的热流仿若真的失禁，惹得易先生红了眼眶，主导权只能全交付给王警官，一阵快速抽插后王警官鼻息粗重，朝内深深顶弄，汩汩精液射在里面。

 

　　但这还没完，射过一次的王警官仍兴致勃勃，那处并没有软下。

 

　　将易先生无力抗拒、柔软似水的身体翻了过去 ，拉高他的腰让他趴跪着，双手掐开白嫩的臀肉，露出被操开还来不及缩紧的嫣红肉穴，随着张合的动作那处流出刚射进的精水，王警官用拇指插进去戳拉扯两下，黏糊糊的，随后又将自己勃发的性器捅进，直没到底。

 

　　易先生脸颊蹭在床铺上，发出模糊又甜腻的哼咛，听起来像是被欺负了狠的小动物，背后的肩胛骨随着易先生揪着枕头的举动颤动，跟只翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶似的，王警官的视线从他骨节凸出的后颈一路扫视，白若凝脂的肌肤包覆着肌肉曲线，背脊下至腰涡，无一处不迷人。

 

　　腰涡下起伏的两团奶白臀肉又弹又软，手掌掐上还从指缝间溢出，被操红的穴口正努力吞吐着自己粗大的肉刃，不论是视觉或触觉，都让人神魂颠倒的享受。

 

　　易先生刚开始还能调笑王警官的游刃有余逐渐溃不成军，在这番冲撞肏弄下早就被顶得脑袋发胀全身无力，上半身瘫伏在床，双腿大张撅起臀部的姿势很是难受，想合起腿来又被拉开，腿部肌肉酸软疼痛，却比不上在体内肆虐的凶物带来的快感鲜明。

 

　　那根东西直直捅入，比正面进入得还要深，搅得他腹腔里乱七八糟的，像要从肚皮里戳出，使劲缩起的腰腹也抵挡不了王警官猛烈的搅动，易先生眼圈含水睫毛湿润，咬着唇啜泣，求饶的呓语含糊地裹在唇舌间，王警官听见了却也没理会，掐着腰不让他跑，一次次将他干得几欲昏厥。

 

 

　　易先生醒来后身体五感逐渐找回反应，上一秒还在王警官有力的双手和猛烈地侵犯中在欲海里载浮载沉，睁眼时盯着天花板有些茫然，不仅腰酸腿麻，股间更是疼痛湿润不堪，试着移动身体，才发现双手被铐在胸前，正是那副之前从王警官手上解开的手铐。

 

　　「醒了？」

 

　　易先生将脑袋转向声音来源，淡漠的神情忽然就笑开了花，颊边梨涡深陷，声音沙哑黏软，还染着晕红的凤眼媚态勾人，风情万种，「你也喜欢捆绑吗？哥哥。」对于腕上的手铐一点也不在乎，反倒还有心情调笑。

 

　　王警官拧起眉心，好看的浓眉和桃花眼此时流露不悦，说实在对于铐住易先生的行为不过是心存报复，基本上论武力值他还是对自己很有信心的，哪怕赤手空拳，前提是易先生没有搞小手段。

 

　　易先生晕过去后王警官也没及时发现，倒是自己的欲望抒发完毕后才见身下的人不知何时绵软着不抵抗，趁此机会将自己草草打理顺便把人捆上，还没来得及查看针筒易先生就醒了。

 

　　王警官在床边坐下，看着还眼泛笑意盯得他背脊发毛的易先生，「你给我打了什么？」

 

　　易先生抿抿被他咬得红肿破皮的嘴唇，眨眨眼，「你说呢？」

 

　　兴奋剂？毒品？王警官皱起冷峻的眉眼，从警生涯接触过的东西很难不让他有这番联想，没想到易先生像是看透他的想法后被逗乐了，噗哧笑出声，那双漂亮的琥珀眸子弯成一壶月色，欢快道：「只是葡萄糖哦。」

 

　　王警官眉头拧得更紧，眉心都隆起了个小山丘，「怎么可能？」

 

　　「是真的。」易先生的目光情色地流连在王警官胯间，舔了舔嘴唇，哑声说话时像恶魔的低语，「你比你想象中的还想上我呢警官。」

 

　　些许暗示便能引导他的王警官一步步踏入他精心布置的完美约会，内心深处的欲望被无限放大，解脱束缚倾巢而出，说是警官似乎也并没有多正直，谁的心里没有点邪恶的小心思呢。

 

　　王警官的脸色从狐疑到震惊，恍然大悟后又懊恼。是被戏耍了，但心底的欲念也成真了。一时间倒有些难堪，自己不过也是仗着虚假药效把想做的事做到淋漓尽致的禽兽，眼神瞥过易先生被他弄得一塌糊涂的躯体，床单上沾黏着各种液体，污秽淫靡。

 

 　　然而王警官的懊悔没持续多久，脑中猛然闪过一个念头，心跳都漏了好几拍。

 

　　「你没病吧？」这话问得玄机，不论身体还是脑袋，都存疑。

 

　　「啊，你这样问可就伤我的心了。」易先生脸上是浮夸的受创神色，随后嘴角眉梢却俏皮生动，「也许三个月后你就知道了呢？」

 

　　「操！」王警官愤愤地骂了声，心想回头肯定得去做个血液筛检，还想开口再问，熟悉的来电铃声忽然响起，王警官这才找到自己被没收的手机在哪，从床底捞出备枪跟手机、手表等物品，王警官瞄了眼来电人便匆匆接起，表情凝重地听着。

 

 　　身后的动静也只分得了王警官一个警告的眼神，易先生像个没骨头的人似从后靠上，尖尖的下颚靠在王警官的肩头，甜腻地用脸蹭了蹭他，还朝他耳朵舔了口，立马被王警官掐着脸颊拉开。

 

　　等王警官挂了电话后，看向易先生的表情显得有些莫名其妙，「不是你？」

 

　　易先生一脸无辜地眨巴着眼，被王警官掐着的脸颊肉挤着嘴，嘟嘟的，「什么？」

 

　　「那个连环杀手又做案了。」王警官指的就是这次外聘易先生来合作破案的红衣女连环杀人案件。

 

　　易先生马上就听明白了，软绵绵的又往王警官胸前钻，刻意娇嗔，「讨厌，你居然怀疑我啊？」

 

　　王警官顺手将人箍进怀里，手捏着他的下巴，瞇起眼，「我的确怀疑你。」

 

　　「你不能因为我也喜欢红色就怀疑我，我可没变装癖……啊，还是你想看我穿女装？哥哥真坏。」易先生说完还应景地用双手搥了槌王警官的胸膛。

 

　　王警官一脸被恶心到的样子，「你正常点。」

 

　　「行。」易先生也不装那副娇滴滴的模样了，眼里矫作的娇俏抹去，整个人倒是慵懒出尘，若给他点根烟，吐出的烟雾也能算作仙气缭绕，妖艳腻人的玫瑰瞬间如冷月荼靡、冰肌雪骨，「你怀疑我还直接跟我说也够傻，没证据也不怕我先跑了？」

 

　　王警官单指勾起手铐中间的铁链，扯了扯，「你跑不掉。」

 

　　易警官懒洋洋地斜睨他一眼，「那至少我还能再杀一个人。」

 

　　「嗯？」

 

　　「你不是说我有病吗？」

 

　　王警官在易先生咯咯的笑声中意会过来，易先生便双手缠上他的脖子，贴近他耳边呢喃，「反正都要死了，再及时行乐一次吧。」

 

 

 Fin.


End file.
